


Let not your mouth lead you into sin, and do not say before the messenger that it was a mistake

by ialpiriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Purgatory, Team Free Purgatory, references to godstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel absorbed all the souls in purgatory to become God - souls which included that of everybody's favorite vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let not your mouth lead you into sin, and do not say before the messenger that it was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking one night and realized that Benny would have been in purgatory at the time of Godstiel's creation. I also realized I had never seen this referenced in the show (which is a shame) and had never seen it in fic (if it exists, please tell me because I really want to read it). Originally a part of it was on my tumblr.

"Benny, this is Cas."  
"Hoo boy. I know you, angelcakes."  
Castiel squinted at Benny.  
" ‘You will bow down an’ profess your love unto me.’ " Benny replied. Castiel blinked. Dean looked between them as they stared each other down. "Looks like it didn’t work out, did it, feathers?"  
"There were other reasons for my failure," Castiel replied, eyes still narrowed. He was sizing Benny up the same way Benny remembered eyeing his last meal.  
"It’s your fault I met Dean, you know." Benny took a step to his left. Castiel did the same, so they edged around each other.  
"How so."  
"There’s a way out from out there, seems there should be a way out from in here. So I ask around, find out there is a way - if you’re human. Hell knows how they got that one figured out first time. Then I hear about you and Dean, and I track him down. Ain’t no reason to go looking for an angel, now is there? Not when you’re just a vampire. And so here we are."  
"That sounds plausible."  
They had continued to circle, and Dean watched with exasperation.  
"The longer we stay here, the more attention we attract. If you remember your time outside, then everyone else does too - and they’ll want out."  
"We’ll talk, tweety bird." Benny smiled and stopped circling.  
"I do not understand that reference, although I assume it’s derogatory. We’ll talk, vampire." Castiel stopped. Dean stood halfway between them, scowling.  
Benny smiled.  
***  
Dean was in the river, ten feet below, and Benny and Cas were perched on an outcropping of rock above, watching for any leviathan near the water. Generally the vampires avoided water - Benny explained that Leviathans tended to congregate there, and that as the baddest bastards in purgatory, everyone else tried to avoid them.  
"You remembered." Cas murmured, barely louder than the water below.  
"Sure did," Benny agreed.  
"What did it feel like to you?"  
"Like hearin' voices, mostly. Wasn't like any of us had control over you 'cept the leviathans. Like we 's in a big crowd, no space to move, everybody shouting. What 'bout you?"  
"Much the same, although it didn't cease so quickly as it would have for you."  
"Felt good, while it lasted. Wasn't just you with all that power. Was all of us. You know how you got that far? Lotta folk in here are all for destroying humans. Only reason you made it outta that room."  
"You remember the room?"  
"Bits an' pieces. Most a us do, angelcakes, an' if you don't think there are others comin' for ya 'sides the leviathan, you ain't got your head on straight. Anything for a little bit of power." Benny tossed a rock into the water next to Dean. "You 'bout done, brotha? We been here too long already>"  
"I'm coming!" Dean insisted, pulling on his shirt and pant as he got out of the water. He shrugged on his jacket and hefted his machete. Cas and Benny slid off the rock.  
"We got a couple miles to a cave that'll be good for the night."  
"I know the one," said Cas. "Follow me."  
Benny and Dean followed.  
***  
"Do you remember Benny at all?" Dean asked, after they had gotten to the cave and Benny had excused himself to go feed.  
"No. None that stands out. There were many, many souls inside me at the time, you have to understand. it would have been like looking for a single blade of grass in a field."  
"Yeah, yeah, it's okay. I just wondered."  
"You need to sleep, Dean."  
"You still gonna be here when I wake up?"  
"Yes, Dean, I am. I'm not going to leave now."  
Dean curled up in the back of the cave, facing Cas. Cas resettled himself against the wall and watched the entrance to the cave. Dean dozed off without another word exchanged.  
***  
Dean was still asleep when Benny returned.  
"You stayin', then?" Benny asked.  
"For a while, at least," Cas replied. He shifted uncomfortably and lowered his head to stare at the stone beneath his feet.  
"You comin' out with us? Don't know if the gate lets angels out, but I'd bet my ass it does." Benny settled against the wall across from Cas.  
"I don't really deserve to get out. I did bad things out there, Benny. Terrible things."  
"I ate people. Don't mean I don't deserve a second chance."  
Cas looked up at Benny and narrowed his eyes. Benny shrugged.  
"We all done shit we ain't proud of, brotha. You gotta let it go."  
"There were and are people who count on me. I let them down in more ways than I would have thought possible. I don't deserve to be back out there."  
"Brotha, I ain't got nothin' to say to you that I ain't already said. I know why you did it, an' I can't blame you for it."  
"I do, Benny. Now please, drop the subject."  
"Sure thing, feathers. Say, you ever watched Tweety Bird?"  
"No, and I don't plan on it."  
"Ya should Classic of American television. Have Dean tell ya 'bout it sometime."  
"I'll think about it." Cas turned to look back out the mouth of the cave. Benny smiled.  
***  
Cas was washing himself in the pond, and Dean and Benny were seated up on the shore, both naked, drying the weak light that came from somewhere behind the clouds. Benny said he had never seen the sun in the sky, and doubted if it existed. Dean hoped it did.  
"Hey Cas, you think there's a sun?" Dean asked.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"The only suns in heaven are those in personal heavens. The only suns in hell are the ones engineered to cause the most distress. Purgatory serves neither purpose, and has no need of a sun."  
"Geez, Cas, way to be a downer." Dean chuckled.  
"Tweety's got a point." Benny sat up and shrugged. He pulled his shirt over and began buttoning it on. "You almost done?" he called to Cas.  
"Yes," Cas replied. He shuffled out of the water and pulled on his pants and shirt. He sloshed his coat through the water a few times, wrung it out, and threw it over one shoulder.  
Dean stood up and pulled on his pants. He pulled his shirt and jacket on, but didn't button either.  
"We close?" he asked Benny.  
"Gettin' there. A day, maybe two or three if we get held up." Benny clapped Cas on the shoulder as he walked past, back up the hill. "We're gettin' out, brothas."


End file.
